My sequel to The Reckoning
by Get-Outta-My-Head
Summary: Just some tension between Chloe & Derek as Aunt Lauren supervises them. Will they manage to improve their relationship and take it to third base? Rated M for you-know-what.


**Hey guys! This fan fiction of mines might be the best I've ever written. You know the rule: Read & Review. You know reviews make my day! ****J **

**Rated M because of you-know-what (You're welcome, pervy people)**

**So this is after The Reckoning. Chloe and Derek are boyfriend-and-girlfriend. They both know that they are mates. Kit, Aunt Lauren, Simon, Tori, Derek, and Chloe are living together…until now…**

**I think everything else is pretty clear in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****:**

**Me: But I want to own Derek! sobs out loud, crying**

**Simon: Now, now. Calm down, Dana. We all know the truth. Tissue? holds up tissue**

**Me: nods weakly**

**Simon: hands over tissue**

**Me: blows nose hard into tissue DEREK! I WANT TO OWN HIM!**

**Simon: crosses arms Oh yeah?! I guess I'm not enough for you! You need my brother, Derek. But no…I'm the one who isn't thanked here! Guess what? We all know that YOU. DO. NOT. OWN. DARKEST. POWERS! storms out of room and slams the door shut**

**Me: That was mean…**

Chapter One- CPOV

"You're WHAT?" Aunt Lauren gasped, her jaw dropping. "Chloe, a-are you sure of what you're doing? I-I mean, you're moving with _him_ to an apartment. By yourselves…"

"Aunt Lauren, Derek and I understand each other. We have this planned out already," I informed her. I was getting irritated by simply standing there, telling Kit and my Aunt Lauren about me and Derek moving into an apartment.

But Derek was standing beside me, holding my hand. He was rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, reassuringly. His grip was tight as if he would never let go of me.

Kit seemed to be lost in thought for a while but he snapped out of it by now. He clasped Derek in the back and smiled at him. "Son, I approve of what you and Chloe are doing. You will be moving to your own apartment while attending college. However…there are a few rules."

I felt Derek stiffen beside me and his thumb stopped rubbing my knuckles, all of a sudden. I heard a sharp intake of breath and then Derek continued rubbing my knuckles with his thumb, relaxing once again.

Whatever Kit was going to say, Aunt Lauren looked as if she wanted to say something else too. But what we didn't know was that they were going to say it at the same time.

"Remember to be safe," the both chorused in unison.

"S-safe?" I stammered, my heart skipping a beat. "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

Derek stepped behind me and started rubbing my shoulders, trying to release the tension that was on top of them. "Dad? Lauren? What do you mean by that?" Derek asked, sounding not confused but nervous.

I, on the other hand, was confused. What the heck were they talking about?

"Just because both of you are living on your own together," Aunt Lauren began. "Doesn't mean that you will both be having sex every single night behind our backs. We _will_ find out." She turned her gaze to me which sent chills down my spine. She glared at Derek and he stiffened behind me for the second time.

I held my breath, waiting for a reaction. No one moved. The room was still although we could hear the faint arguing of Tori and Simon upstairs** (A/N: They both found out that they were siblings, BTW)**.

"Well," I said. My voice rang in my ears. I spun around in my heels and called, "See you later!" I rushed out of the room before anyone could react or say anything to me, stopping me from abandoning what seemed like some conversation that sounded like The Talk.

I stopped running for a split second to hear running footsteps following me. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off from the ground. I shrieked, recognizing the arms as Derek's.

He quickly put me back down and spun me around to face him.

I couldn't help from laughing.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" Derek asked, sounding confused and worried.

I laughed even harder. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "No, nothing's wrong with your face, Derek. In fact, nothing's wrong with you at all." He leaned down and I met him halfway, knowing what his intentions were.

His lips brushed against mines softly and parted. He kissed me again, and again, and again, and again. He added more pressure on my lips and we moved in sync. As corny as it sounds, it felt as if fireworks were exploding all around us. The kiss felt right, just like how our kisses always felt.

But this kiss was somehow different.

There was an urgency to the kiss and his lips pressed mines, savoring the flavor. Derek gently pushed me someplace and I pulled away to find ourselves in the closet that was in the hallway. He closed the door and pinned me on it, stopping me from leaving. Not like I wanted to anyways.

Instantly, my legs went around his torso and Derek hands went to the back of my thighs for some support. We continued kissing as his hands crept from the back of my thighs to my butt and giving it a little squeeze.

I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth and immediately, a blush went to my cheeks showing my embarrassment. Good thing that we were in a closet and that he couldn't see my blush in the total dark.

I could feel the bulge inside his jeans and without thinking, I rubbed my sex against his. He moaned into the kiss and believe me, it was a sexy moan. I felt like I wanted more. The friction between us wasn't enough. I wanted him inside of me.

Derek's hands were underneath my shirt, tracing patterns along my spine and across my flat stomach. My skin burned underneath his touch and my mind kept on screaming: "More! More! Beg for more!"

I slipped my hands underneath Derek's shirt and almost gasped when I touched his lower abdomen. I already knew that he had a six-pack but I hadn't really even _touched_ it before.

I brushed past his stomach and by his nipples with him shivering by my touch.

He slipped off my shirt with such ease and stared at my bra (yes, my breasts have developed a little but not a lot). He reached back and unclasped my bra, making eye contact before letting go. Derek stared at me with lust clouding his eyes.

_Oh no, what if he thinks my boobs are too small? What if he regrets what he's doing right now? _My mind was racing with different thoughts, wondering what _he _was thinking.

I covered them by crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from Derek. His hands reached for my forearms and he gently tugged them away from my chest, shaking his head.

"Don't, Chloe. Don't feel embarrassed," he explained. He forced a smile onto his face, not breaking eye contact. "You're beautiful. You're perfect." My heart started racing at the sound of those words.

"C-Can I…" His voice trailed off and I simply managed a nod.

Derek lowered his lips onto my chest and started kissing the hallow space in between my breasts, gripping my forearms tightly. He moved his mouth and took my left nipple inside his mouth.

By his movements, I was whining and moaning softly. My panties felt wet and there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want more from Derek.

All of a sudden, his hands were on my waistband. He was pulling down slowly and as he did, I noticed that his shirt was long gone already. My jeans were hanging around my ankles and so were my panties. One of his fingers brushed past my clit and entrance and he pushed in a finger. I moaned and arched my back in pleasure. He pushed in and out gently, being careful at first.

Once I started meeting his trusts by moving my hips towards his finger, he slipped in another finger. He was pounding now, whispering words saying how "tight" and "wet" and "amazing" I was.

My orgasm came sooner than I thought it would, but Derek knew I wasn't satisfied. Yet. My second orgasm came a couple of minutes later.

I knew that we were doing specifically the thing that my Aunt Lauren told us not to do but after knowing Derek for so long, I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

Suddenly, Derek tensed up and cursed. "Someone's coming!" he hissed and jumped off me. We had enough time to get dressed and stumble out into the hall to see my Aunt Lauren coming up the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief and followed Derek into our bedroom. At least they let us share a room together. I collapsed onto the bed and buried my face deep into my pillow, breathing in the scents lingering on it.

I felt the bed dip because of Derek's weight and looked from between my fingers to see Derek's hand covering his mouth and nose. I looked closely and saw a smile lingering on his lips and his nose sniffing his hand. His hand. The one he fingered me with.

I held my breath and almost gasped. Derek glanced over at me and smiled even bigger. He pulled me into a tight embrace as I rested my head on his chest.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard Derek whisper: "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Derek," I mumbled. It was loud enough for only him to hear me and my last thought was: _I so need to spend more time alone with him._


End file.
